Story:Star Trek: Valiant/Romulan Encounter/Chapter One
Colonel's log stardate 54789.4, we're on course for the Romulan Neutral Zone to meet up with the Apollo, Sun Tzu, and Intrepid to head to the New Romulan homeworld, I must admit I'm a bit nervous about going to the home of our former allies with just four ships. But if Starfleet says for us to head with the other ships then that's what we're going to do. The Valiant is at high warp on course for the Romulan Neutral Zone. In the mess hall Will is sitting at a table eating and looking at crew and ship status reports when Admiral Kira walks up to him at the table. I'm nervous as well going into Romulan space with four ships and I don't trust Romulans says Typhuss as he looks at Will. Will looks at his uncle. We better get to the homeworld and then get back or we're in for a shooting contest Will says as he looks at Typhuss. Then the ship slows to impulse and the Klaxon sounds. Colonel Tyson to the bridge on the double Commander Keller says over the com. Both Admiral Kira and Colonel Tyson leaves the mess hall to head to the turbolift to the bridge. On the bridge the crew are at their battle stations prepared to fight as Colonel Tyson and Admiral Kira walk onto the bridge and sees a Romulan warbird in front of the Valiant and the other three ships. Classification Mr. Devon Colonel Tyson says as he looks at Ensign Devon. He looks at his console and then turns to Colonel Tyson. Valdore class Ensign Devon says as he looks at his console then turns to Colonel Tyson and Admiral Kira. Will turns to Lieutenant Sinclair on his right. Tactical analysis Lieutenant Colonel Tyson says as he looks at her. Jenny looks at her console and gives the Colonel the tactical analysis. Several forward mounted disruptor banks, one forward torpedo launcher, and primary shields Lieutenant Sinclair says as she looks at her console and then turns to Colonel Tyson. He leans down in his chair. Open a channel Mr. Devon I wanna talk to the Captain Colonel Tyson says as he gets up from his chair. Ensign Devon inputs commands into the console. Their hailing us sir Ensign Devon says as he looks at the Colonel. Colonel Tyson looks at the viewer. On screen Colonel Tyson says as he looks at the viewer. On the screen shows the bridge of the Romulan vessel. Federation vessels you're in violation of the Neutral Zone Treaty identify yourselves The Commander says on the viewer. I am Lieutenant Colonel William Tyson of the Federation starship USS Valiant and I don't recognize the Neutral Zone treaty as of 2387 when your world was destroyed and we've been invited by the Proconsul Colonel Tyson says as he looks at the viewer showing the Romulan bridge. Typhuss mutes the hail. Uh why did you do that Colonel Tyson says as he turns to his uncle. Typhuss looks at him. What do you mean you don't recognize the Neutral Zone Treaty and the Proconsul invited us says Typhuss as he looks at Will. Will looks at his uncle. The treaty is gone with the destruction of Romulus and their political state isn't all that good as of right now and we were weren't we Will says as he looks at Admiral Kira. Typhuss looks at him. Yes says Typhuss as he looks at Will.